Still Not Over You
by Guardian of Night
Summary: Gale has had to learn to move on, but he can't seem to completely let Katniss go. Annie is stuck in a world of darkness, with her son as her only comfort. Experience a tiny glimpse into the lives of Gale and Annie. Now a two-shot! Set after Mockingjay.
1. Gale

**_Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins, not me._**

Contains spoilers!

Gale

My hands shake as I read the newspaper.

Katniss' little boy stares up at me from the picture on the cover. He's turned five, now – or so the paper says. His eyes are so full of emotion. But I can also see _him_ in the image. Him. Peeta. The man she married.

I guess I'm still having a little trouble getting over the fact that she chose him, not me. But, then again, as I'd said, she would pick the one she could survive without – and she could survive without the former friend who'd come up with a snare that eventually snuffed out her sister's life.

She's also pictured there…Katniss is. Time has barely touched her. Her hair, now sprinkled with a few lighter strands, falls in silky waves around her face. There are only a few wrinkles under her eyes. White teeth under full lips glint at me from the image. Her eyes dance with laughter, but I can also see just a hint of sadness. It has been there ever since the Games. Her first Games.

Peeta is also in the image. He has his arm thrown across her shoulders, and their children are situated in front of them.

_Their _children_…_

It still stings, even after more than fifteen years. Just not as badly, though.

She's sent me a few letters over the years. I think Peeta has made her do it as a healing process, though, because it isn't really _her_. I can read between the lines.

She misses me, but I think she misses the "me" before the Games. I can almost hear the false tone she'd use if she were speaking.

_"Come back, Gale…_

_ I wish you could see my children. They're so grown up now…"_

I snort, and throw the paper away. It lands in the grass a few feet from me.

I pull my knees up and wrap my arms around them, surveying the lush valley I'm sitting in. A forest grows wildly across the field, and a steady wind blows across the clearing.

A mockingjay flies across the field and lands in a dead tree a few feet away from me. They still remind me of Katniss.

I'm married, now. I have no idea if Katniss even knows – or cares.

It's still really hard to let her go, though.

_It's a good thing my wife's patient. _

I snort again. "Right," I mutter under my breath. "Like Johanna could ever be patient."

People comment that we're an odd couple; they say, "I never saw that coming" and smile at us.

I hope Johanna can forgive me for thinking about Katniss so much. I guess I'm just bitter; bitter at the fact that Katniss let me go so easily. Bitter for realizing she doesn't need me as much as I once thought she did.

Johanna's words come to my mind:

_"Look, handsome, do you really think that I care? I love you. You love me. It doesn't matter very much that you think of her all the time. You both broke each other's hearts. She's just learned to move on, and you're still stuck pining after her. Now, maybe it's not so strong as it was ten years ago, but you're still missing her, as much as you don't want to believe it. You need to move on, Gale. Let go of your bitterness. You're starting to turn out as brainless as Katniss was." _

I shake my head softly, smiling.

Johanna has a way of bringing out the best in me, even though she's only a few years older. It's odd, though…really odd.

I feel bad for not being able to give Johanna my full attention. She's gotten used to me thinking about Katniss some.

I can't believe how much we've all changed.

Katniss has basically blotted me out of her life…well, except for the few letters. But those don't really count.

And me?  
I'm still finding myself thinking about her sometimes.

"Gale?"

I turn my head to look over my shoulder, and I see my wife standing at the edge of the field, arms crossed and layered hair flowing in the wind. She's wearing a green blouse and brown skirt with a white apron over them.

I stand and brush myself off before heading back towards her.

She holds up something, and I wince. "Did you see this?"

The newspaper.

I nod, looking her in the eyes.

She drops the paper and hugs me. "I love you, stupid."

I chuckle and wrap my arms around her small waist, burying my nose in the crook of her neck. "You smell nice," I murmur, closing my eyes.

She laughs. "You're changing the subject again." She pulls away and stares into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nod slowly. "I'm all right. I've been better, I guess."

She smiles and kisses me briefly. "Let's go home. Dinner should be ready by now."

I give her my special half-smile and say, "Just a minute. I need-"

She gives me a brief kiss before saying, "I understand." Then, she walks down the sidewalk back onto District 7's main street.

I turn and study the landscape again.

"I hope you enjoy your life, Katniss," I murmur. "I sure do miss you, but I'm happy, too." I start to head back to town, but the flutter of wings stops me.

The mockingjay lands on the sidewalk close to me and cocks its head.

I stare at it for a few minutes.

Then, the mockingjay sings a familiar four-note piece and the hair goes up on the back of my neck.

It's _her_ song.

Can I ever get away?

_**A/n: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if they seem out of character at all, but it's been 15+ years. Surely they could have changed? Anyway, I have no idea why I wrote this... I'm going to submit it for a contest, but we'll see what happens. :D Hahaha! You love me, right? First story in a while! :D I mean, other than the book I'm working on, but you won't find THAT on here. :) Heeheehee. ^_^ Anyway, if you enjoyed, please review! If you didn't, please review, then, too! :D I welcome everything except flaming, and those will be used to bake some cookies. :D Haha! Thanks again! Sorry for any typos! **_


	2. Annie

**_Hello!  
So I decided to write another one-shot. :/ I'm pretty sure it's not that great, but I figured I'd post it anyway. If you want, review. If not, whatever. But reviews make my day. So, enjoy...hopefully._**

**Elda**

My name is Elda Fairenscra.

You don't really know me, and you won't.

I have no intention of you ever knowing me.

That being said, I have to tell someone.

The girl is mad.

She has been even more so since her husband died.

Once the rebellion ended, I was appointed caretaker of Annie Odair by President Paylor. It's not a hard job, really. She's respectful, quiet. And her little boy is a dear.

The only way we can really coax a smile out of her is when she holds her son.

Annie was crushed when they told her Finnick had passed.

I was there. I remember.

Her brown hair had been brushed into a bun on top of her head, and piercing blue green eyes stared into the distance as she received the news. We'd thought she'd been getting better.

And she had been, until she was told about her husband.

We found out soon after that Annie was pregnant.

Everyday things became a struggle.

It took coaxing, smiles, and hugs to get her to eat. To rise from the bed in the mornings. To leave her room. She'd retreated so far into herself that we wondered if we'd need to put the baby up for adoption when it came and move her into an institute. We quickly decided against it, however, because we knew that when the child was born, taking the baby would hurt us as much as it would her.

The farther Annie went into her pregnancy, however, the less we had to tell her to eat. I'd walk into the kitchen of the small home we shared to find her snacking on something, eyes staring off into the distance. Other times I'd see her with a small smile on her face, hands resting on the slight bump that was her stomach.

It gave me hope, those days. Especially compared to the days where she'd just sit in a corner, silently shaking as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Now that her son has been born, she seems to be getting better. She takes care of him as any mother should. The only difference is the fact that she barely speaks.

Annie feeds her son. She changes, plays with, and snuggles next to him; she rocks him to sleep at night.

And yet, even with her son there, she still grieves.

She's been visited, too. Katniss came right after the child was born. She played with the boy and rocked him to sleep. Afterwards, I found Annie and her friend in the bedroom, sitting next to the bed, crying. It just about broke my heart. Those girls have suffered much.

We all have. Everyone. I don't think one person came away from the war unaffected.

And, yet, we still hold out for everything to return to normal.

I resume wiping a dish and put it in the cabinet. There's a creak of wood behind me, and I turn.

Annie comes down the stairs, wearing the dress she got married in. Her hair hangs down her back, and a hairbrush is gripped tightly in her hand. She holds it up silently to me.

I smile at her, wiping my hands, as she sits in a chair. My feet lead me across the room, and, taking up the brush, I begin to work on her hair. The chocolaty waves become untangled as she stares at the white door in the front of the room. Before I know it, I am done, and am smoothing her hair down her back.

Annie is crying again.

I stand silently behind her as her shoulders shake, and then rub them comfortingly. "Annie, Annie, please don't cry. Please?"

Her hands rise to cover her face and the tears flow heavier.

I sigh.

At times like these, I wish that Katniss's husband, Peeta, were here. He really knows how to calm Annie down.

At the sound of the baby's cries, I rush upstairs. I pick him up and carry him down to the living room. "Annie, darling, your son needs you."

Annie's sea green eyes lock onto mine for three seconds. Then, she nods and reaches out for him.

I place the crying boy into his mother's arms, watching as she rocks him softly. Her hair has fallen slightly and partially obscures her face. In the dim light, she looks paler than ever. But she is so beautiful, even after having her son. She is healthy, but only because she has to be for her child.

The boy falls back to sleep quickly. His head lolls against his mother's chest. Golden brown hair graces his head, and I know that his eyes are a deep blue. It's like he's a perfect mixture of his parents.

My heart aches for Annie.

I guess it always will.

She does seem happier when Peeta and Katniss come to visit, though.

I must remember to invite them over soon.

In fact, I should do it now.

With that thought on my mind, and seeing Annie and her baby now fast asleep in the chair, I go into the kitchen and remove the phone from the holder.

As I dial, I think, _Surely if Peeta can talk to her somewhat, she'll come back out of this depression. Maybe a little?_

I shake my head and place the phone over my ear, the words I'm going to say already on my lips.

_**A/n: Hey, y'all.  
If you made it this far, I congratulate you. I'm not sure if this is anywhere as NEAR as good as the last one, but whatever. Hahaha. :) Review, if you want to. ;) Sorry for any typos! :)**_


End file.
